Sentimientos con sabor a flores (FANFIC FANZINE)
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Dolía. Amar a Karamatsu dolía demasiado. Las flores que se deslizan por mi garganta hasta mi boca son el reflejo de mi amor no correspondido, como si fuese un repugnante y delicioso recordatorio de que estos sentimientos que albergo en mi interior no deberían existir ¿Qué no existía otra alternativa además de tener que deshacerme de este amor? Ya no quería ser capaz de sentir.


Contenido: Oneshot, Yaoi, Incesto, mención de la enfermedad ficticia conocida como Hanahaki (enfermedad que hace vomitar flores y/o pétalos en consecuencia de un amor no correspondido), drama, angst.

Pareja: Iromatsu (KaraIchi / Karaamatsu x Ichimatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Antes de poder dar un asqueroso discurso acerca de mi hiatus debo hablar sobre el proyecto en el que participé. Este fanfic se encuentra dentro de la **FANFIC FANZINE** **que se creó en colaboración de varios escritores y artistas del fandom de Osomatsu-san**. Es la primera vez que participo en esta clase de proyectos así que estoy muy emocionada al respecto. Les recuerdo que este es un escrito sin fines de lucro y que la historia original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio. **Información acerca de la FANZINE en las notas finales.**

 **Agradecimientos: Definitivamente a Monik & Bel (busquen su página asi en FB) quienes fueron las organizadoras del proyecto. Así como a LoliNyappy (también en FB) por hacer tan hermosa portada para mi fanfic.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Lo siento, Ichimatsu…- Karamatsu desvió levemente la mirada, claramente incómodo por la situación.

Nuevamente, como si se tratara de algún tipo de castigo, el dolor en mi pecho regresó. Cada vez más profundo, cada vez más hiriente.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo esto? ¿Cuántos años más tendrían que pasar para que la agonía terminara?

Después de oír aquellas palabras, lo primero que sentí fueron los pequeños pedazos de mi endeble corazón partirse, cayendo en las profundidades del abismo de mi propio ser.

 _"¡Me gustas! ¡Karamatsu-niisan, me gustas!"_ grité, guardando un poco de esperanza para mí al momento de decirlas, aun cuando sintiera un intenso ardor en mi garganta por cada silaba que pronunciada.

Karamatsu, sentado en uno de los viejos columpios de aquel solitario parque, me había escuchado con atención. Podía ver perfectamente como su expresión había pasado de la sorpresa a la confusión, para finalmente hundirse en la incomodidad. Mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo y la incertidumbre, a pesar de saber el significado de esas expresiones.

-Lo siento…- repitió una vez más, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de las cadenas del columpio, intentando disimular su ansiedad.

 _"Ya lo sabía"_ no pude evitar burlarme de mi mismo después de escucharlo nuevamente. ¿Cómo rayos podría amar a su propio hermano? ¿No era acaso eso repugnante? Los dos éramos hombres, hermanos, con caras similares y con un mismo pasado.

Era sencillamente imposible creer que algo así pudiera volverse realidad.

Soy una basura, la peor escoria que haya pisado la maldita Tierra.

Sentí un sabor conocido en mi lengua y garganta, pero asqueroso al mismo tiempo. Sin decir más, giré sobre mis pies antes de echarme a correr. No me detuve aun cuando Karamatsu gritó mi nombre.

Mis piernas me llevaron lejos de aquel lugar, intentando no soltar las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a desbordarse de mis parpados, pronto llegué a un callejón oculto de la ciudad. Y sin poder contenerlo más, comencé a toser con brusquedad. Sintiendo como el aire intentaba entrar por mis pulmones y junto con un dolor agudo en mi pecho, de mi boca comenzaron a salir pétalos de flores.

Las había de muchos colores, rojas, moradas, blancas, amarillas, azules…los pétalos salían con cada jadeo de mi boca, acompañados de pequeñas gotas de sangre que coloreaban solamente a algunos de ellos.

Mis ojos seguían produciendo lágrimas, incapaz de detenerlas terminaban estrellándose en el frío asfalto.

Después de varios minutos, comencé a regular mi respiración, mi espalda encorvada y mi mano en mi pecho dejaban en claro mi lamentable y patético estado.

Mi mirada pasó por el bulto de flores que se había formado debajo de mí y, sobre toda aquella gama de diferentes colores, en la cima, vislumbre una pequeña flor. Azul y pequeña, de centro color amarillo que parecía haber salido completa de mi boca.

-Nunca había sacado una flor completa…- mis dedos la tocaron con ternura aun cuando resultara bastante desagradable el mínimo contacto. Los pétalos, desde la primera vez que habían salido de mi boca ya hace algunos años, nunca me parecieron hermosos, más bien, eran una versión retorcida del repugnante amor que sentía hacia mi propio hermano.

Con el pasar de los minutos, el dolor que me atacaba fue disminuyendo aunque no desapareció por completo. Cada vez que inhalaba aire sentía aquella incomodidad dentro de mis pulmones.

Decidí sentarme junto a aquellos horribles desechos en forma de flor que mi cuerpo había expulsado. Un gatito de un par de meses de edad se me acercó maullando, tal vez buscando algún tipo de caricia. Sin expresión alguna, mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer su sedoso pelaje.

No deseaba regresar a casa aquel día.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Un ligero dolor en mi espalda fue lo que terminó por despertarme. Después de enfocar mi vista y percatarme del manto oscuro de la noche sobre mi cabeza, me dirigí sin prisas hacia mi hogar.

No solamente era mi espalda y pecho lo que ahora dolía, la cabeza parecía pesarme 100 kilos más de lo habitual, mientras que mis ojos se sentían mas hinchados, probablemente por los ríos de lágrimas que había soltado aquella tarde.

Silencioso, intentando no producir ningún ruido, deslicé lentamente la puerta principal. Acomodé mi par de sandalias a la entrada antes de subir las escaleras. Cuando me adentré a la habitación del segundo piso, el resto de mis hermanos ya se encontraban completamente dormidos; alcanzaba a escuchar con detalle los ronquidos y murmullos de sus sueños. Suspiré antes de cambiar mi ropa usual por el pijama.

Cuando estaba ya dentro del futón, mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse al tener a mi lado el rostro de ese estúpido segundo hijo.

Intentando controlar mi respiración para evitar que más pétalos salieran de mi interior, acerqué mi boca a sus labios entreabiertos.

Pero me detuve cuando estaba a un par de milímetros de ellos.

 _"Ya no más…"_ me dije mientras soltaba el aire y me separaba. Llevaba tantas noches besándolo en secreto, como si se trata de una pequeña travesura. Pero después de lo de esta tarde…bueno, de algún modo debía comenzar a rendirme ante lo obvio.

Me di la vuelta, intentando conciliar el sueño, aunque percibí un sabor en mi boca antes de lograrlo. Pegado a mi lengua, logré sacar otra flor de mi cavidad, ahora de color rosado suave, parecido a las flores de sakura que veíamos todas las primaveras.

Cerré mi mano con fuerza, aun con la flor en ella, antes de intentar volver a dormir.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-No son buenas señales, dassu.- Es lo que decía el señor enfrente mío mientras veía varias de las flores depositadas en un pequeño tuvo de cristal.

Durante la noche, debido a todos los sucesos acontecidos, el sueño jamás acudió a mí, haciéndome pasar horas y horas hundido en un intenso mar de pensamientos pesimistas, tosiendo un par de flores más, donde la mayoría de ellos eran acerca de mi asqueroso ser y el tonto de Kusomatsu.

El hermano del que aún me encuentro enamorado a pesar de ser rechazado el día anterior.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol fueron alumbrando la habitación, rápidamente y sin que nadie aún se hubiera despertado, salí de casa con dirección al laboratorio de Dekapan, quien ya tenía conocimiento de esta extraña enfermedad que me había pronosticado desde que los primeros síntomas hicieron su primera aparición.

-¿Has vomitado sangre con las flores?- Preguntó aun examinando a contra luz las flores que le había entregado.

-Un poco…las últimas veces…- dije en un murmuro. Me encontraba sentado en una de las sillas altas que tenía en el lugar. Su expresión me dijo que esas no eran noticias buenas.

-No creo que dures mucho si sigues así.- Mencionó después de dar un suspiro y dejar el frasco en una mesa.- Una vez que comiences a toser flores completas con tallo y sangre, la enfermedad está entrando a su etapa final.- Dekapan me miró con severidad y, a pesar de que siempre tenía una cara de imbécil, parecía que hablaba muy enserio.- ¿Seguro que no deseas tomar el tratamiento? Aun estas a tiempo.

Fruncí mi seño al escuchar su sugerencia. Sabía que me lo estaba proponiendo por mi propio bien, sus intenciones no eran malas, además de haber guardado el secreto de mí estado del resto de mis hermanos, no pude evitar sentir una molestia al escucharlo.

Porque, él más que nadie, sabía cuáles serían los efectos secundarios de curarme de esta enfermedad.

-Me lo pensaré…- Contesté, soportando el hecho de no soltar ningún insulto.

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, finalmente Dekapan, resignado, soltó un suspiro sonoro.

-Solo recuerda que tu vida está en peligro. A veces, un amor no vale tanto como uno cree.- Enfadado por escuchar aquel comentario, dando una casi imperceptible reverencia, salté del asiento antes de salir de aquel lugar.

 _"Ya lo sé"._ Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. La causa de aquella enfermedad extraña era, sin lugar a dudas, mi amor no correspondido por Karamatsu-niisan.

La primera vez que me di cuenta, los pétalos que salieron de mi boca habían sido pequeños y solamente en pequeñas cantidades, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, poco a poco esas grotescas cosas iban en aumento, fue ahí cuando, asustado, decidí contarle mi problema a Dekapan.

No fue difícil para él detectar la enfermedad. _"Ocurre cuando existe un amor no correspondido_ ", y, aunque no sabe quién es el fruto de mis sentimientos, fue guiándome durante el aumento de los síntomas e, inevitablemente, me sugirió la cura de la enfermedad.

 _"Puede curarse con una cirugía"_ fue lo que me dijo meses después de tratarme, viendo cómo los pétalos y el dolor iban en aumento. _"Pero…hay una serie de consecuencias dassu"._

 _"Dolor inaguantable"._

 _"Pérdida de sangre"._

 _"Extracción de los sentimientos con el origen de la infección"._

 _"Incapacidad de volver a amar a alguien"._

Tragué en seco al recordar los últimos dos. Podría soportar el dolor de una cirugía con el mínimo uso de anestesia, podría aguantar los mareos y debilidad que conllevaría la pérdida de sangre…

Pero, ¿olvidar estos sentimientos? ¿Ignorar por completo que alguna vez amé tan desesperadamente a Karamatsu? ¿Sin la posibilidad de volverme a enamorar de él?

Sonaba como la mejor salvación de todas. Poder elegir no ser herido nuevamente, evitar ser rechazado y por fin lograr ser el hermano menor al que siempre estuvo merecido.

Si era así de fácil la solución… ¿por qué dolía tanto escogerla?

-Soy la peor de las basuras…- murmuré hacia mí mismo mientras transitaba las calles de la ciudad.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Era una broma. No puedo creer que te la creyeras, Kusomatsu.- Inevitablemente, llegó el momento en que debía enfrentarme al tonto segundo hijo. Con su estúpida cara llena de culpa, decidió por su propia cuenta que era "momento de hablar", probablemente con la tonta esperanza de que mis sentimientos por él no fueran más que una mentira, un malentendido.

Y estaba a punto de cumplírselo.

-¿U-una broma?- Noté su cara de confusión, así que decidí seguir actuando.

-Te odio, ¿es que acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Quién podría estar enamorado de un hipócrita como tú?- Sentí nuevamente ganas de vomitar ahí mismo, surgiendo un malestar desde la boca de mi estómago.- Si que te tienes mucha estima, Karamatsu-niisan.- Lo nombré con un deje de burla en mi voz. Karamatsu se sonrojó y, a pesar de mis crueles palabras, parecía estar un tanto aliviado.

 _"Se lo ha creído"._

-Hmmm, aun así acepto tus sentimientos de afecto, _brothe_ r.- Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el par de lentes de sol que siempre tenía y se los puso en un movimiento patético que pretendía ser _"cool"_.- ¡Sé que en el fondo de tu generoso _heart_ no puedes evitar querer a ese fabuloso _brother_!- Haciendo una estúpida pose, Karamatsu me señaló con su dedo índice.

Cuánta verdad había en aquellas palabras.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Ichimatsu? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba el tonto pajero mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño. Seguramente había alcanzado a escuchar el ataque de tos que me había dado desde hace varios minutos.

Oí como intentó girar la perilla, afortunadamente había colocado el pestillo.

-Estoy bien…- dije entre jadeos, aun incapaz de detener el insistente tos.- Creo que me he resfriado…- dije intentando excusar el ruido.

En el inodoro habían caído más y más flores, algunas de ellas aun en forma de botón, otras completamente abiertas con pedazos de tallos unidos a los pétalos.

 _"Una vez que entre a su etapa final, las raíces comenzaran a apretar tus pulmones, es probable que mueras por la presión ejercida en ellos, dassu"._

Negué con mi cabeza, intentando despejarla de aquellos recuerdos y explicaciones que me había dado Dekapan en el pasado. La tos nuevamente atacó mi garganta. El dolor en mi pecho, la falta de oxígeno, se incrementaba en lugar de aligerarse, con cada bocanada sentía que menos aire entraba…comenzaba a asfixiarme.

-¡Oi, Ichimatsu!- Los golpes en la puerta fueron aún más fuertes que los de hace un momento, de hecho, ahora era Osomatsu-niisan el que había gritado _. "Probablemente, Choromatsu lo llamó"_ pensé mientras me recargaba aún más sobre el retrete, intentando aguantar esas horribles ganas de seguir vomitando.- ¡Abre, maldita sea!

-E-estoy bien…- dije entrecortadamente. Al parecer los demás también se habían agrupado afuera del baño, alcanzaba a escuchar levemente algunos murmureos además de Choromatsu y Osomatsu-niisan.

Me tomó un par de minutos más antes de poder respirar con normalidad. Escupiendo algunos últimos pétalos, jalé la cadena del baño para borrar todo tipo de evidencia. Abrí la puerta encontrando a mis cinco hermanos.

-¿Oye, estás bien?- Entre malhumorado y preocupado, Choromatsu fue el primero en preguntar.

-Estás pálido, ¿algún resfriado?- Osomatsu-niisan posó su palma sobre mi frente para revisar mi temperatura. Todos los demás me veían fijamente, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

-Supongo que es un pequeño resfriado…- dije, intentando no mirar al bastardo de azul. Si mi mirada chocaba con la suya, sabía que el malestar regresaría instantáneamente.

-Deberías recostarte un rato, no tienes fiebre pero es mejor que descanses.- Vaya, era extraño ver actuar como un verdadero hermano mayor a Osomatsu y, aunque quería demostrar mi admiración ante su actitud, decidí mejor guardar cualquier tipo de comentario.

Todos me acompañaron cautelosos para que siguiera las instrucciones y descansar. Aunque no me percaté en esos breves segundos en que Jyushimatsu se había quedado parado afuera del baño. Viendo los pequeños y contados pétalos que no habían caído dentro de la taza.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Cuando me supe solo dejé de aguantar el aire, soltando en un breve suspiro un par de pétalos. La garganta comenzaba a dolerme bastante, probablemente debido al esfuerzo de estar expulsando las flores de mi sistema. Cada vez que la escupía resultaban ser en mayor cantidad, más grandes y más vivas.

-Ichimatsu-niisan.- Escuché oír la voz de Jyushimatsu desde la puerta de la habitación. No deseaba tener a nadie ahora, así que fingí estar dormido.-No estas dormido, ¿verdad?- no había funcionado.

Con cautela, muy poco común en su propia personalidad, Jyushimatsu cerró la puerta despacio antes de dar un par de pasos para quedar sentado a mi lado.

-Ichimatsu-niisan.- Volvió a pronunciar. Le contesté con un quejido, él sabía perfectamente que no estaba dormido.- ¿Estás muriendo, Ichimatsu-niisan?

Mi respiración se detuvo al escuchar tan imprevisto comentario. Segundos después, recordando que debía contestarle, mis manos comenzaron a temblar. _"¿Cómo se ha enterado?"._

-N-no me estoy muriendo, no digas cosas tan desagradables…- Mentí mientras me cubría aún más en el futón.

-Ya veo…- contestó en volumen bajo. A pesar de quedarse callado, Jyushimatsu no se movió de su lugar.- Sería muy tenebroso que así fuera. Todos te extrañaríamos mucho.

Tragué saliva sonoramente al escucharlo. De alguna manera, esas palabras hicieron que la culpa comenzara a retorcerse dentro de mí. _"Eso no es cierto, nadie podría extrañar a una basura como yo…"._

-En verdad en verdad te extrañaríamos.- Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, él continuó hablando.- Totty, Choromatsu-niisan, Osomatsu-niisan, yo…y también Karamatsu-niisan.- El último nombre lo dijo en forma de susurro y, debido a la importancia que le estaba dando, me incorporé rápidamente para mirarlo de frente. Él, un poco sorprendido tal vez por mi rápido movimiento, simplemente se limitó a sonreírme.- Tooooodos te extrañaríamos.

Bajé la mirada, derrotado por aquel simple pero efectivo argumento. Sus manos ocultas bajo sus largas mangas me sostuvieron de las mejillas antes de que él chocara su frente con la mía.

-No vayas a morir, Ichimatsu-niisan.- _"¿Él lo sabrá? ¿Sabrá de los horribles sentimientos que guardo? ¿De todas las cosas asquerosas que siento hacia Karamatsu? ¿Él…se dará cuenta de las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para seguirlo amando tanto?"_

De mis ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas, gotitas que fueron deslizándose por mi mejilla y cayendo sobre el futón. Sin decir nada más, sentí los brazos de mi hermano rodeándome, acobijándome en un seguro abrazo.

Sin despegarme en ningún momento de él, apoyando mi frente sobre su hombro, la tos regresó una vez más. Mostré ante él los pétalos de colores combinados con un par de gotas de sangre. El dolor regresaba, mis manos apretaban su sudadera fuertemente, intentando detener ese mártir, Jyushimatsu jamás me soltó ni tampoco parecía sorprendido ante lo que veía.

De algún modo supe que, salvar mi vida en aquellos momentos era más importante que cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento.

Entendí su gran afecto hacia mí y sus esperanzas porque yo siguiera viviendo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Estás seguro que será solamente esta tarde?- Varios días después me encontraba, nuevamente, en el laboratorio de Dekapan, vistiendo únicamente una bata blanca en una salita que jamás había visitado. Junto al señor de grandes pantalones, se encontraba su amigo Dayon, vistiendo un atuendo de enfermera.

-La cirugía no es difícil y la recuperación es lenta pero no es complicada, podrás descansar en tu casa si quieres.- Dekapan mostró con su mirada la camilla donde debía recostarme.

Era temprano por la mañana, según él, no tardaría muchas horas en hacer la operación, sin embargo era necesario que me tuviera bajo observación después de hacerla. Después de eso podría irme a casa. Si todo salía como estaba planeado, para el anochecer podría salir de aquí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me recosté en la cama, intentando calmar mis nervios y el acelerado latido de mi corazón. Tosí un par de veces, mientras esperaba a que Dekapan y Dayon tuvieran las cosas listas, las flores caían delicadamente hasta quedar inmóviles en el azulejo blanco.

Dayon se acercó hacia mí para inmovilizar mis manos y pies con correas, no me sorprendió ya que anteriormente Dekapan me había explicado el procedimiento.

La operación debía realizarse con el mínimo de anestesia posible. Probablemente no me dolería tanto como si me enterraran un cuchillo sin previo aviso, pero era necesario que estuviera despierto y con mis sentidos activos para que la operación tuviera mayor porcentaje de éxito.

Junto con otra serie de complejos términos, Dekapan tuvo la consideración de explicarme paso a paso la cirugía. _"Dolerá"_ fue la advertencia que más había repetido, y sin embargo era al parecer, la única salida que me quedaba.

-Bien, comencemos.- Dijo antes de incrustar una aguja en mi brazo derecho. No tuve tiempo de gritar antes de que lo hiciera, por lo que solamente evite soltar un sollozo cuando la sentí dentro de mí. Era extraño pensar que la inyección era lo más fácil de todo lo que me esperaba.

-Debes pensar en lo que te gusta de esa persona.- Lo vi directamente, esa parte no la había mencionado antes.- Si te concentras en tus propios sentimientos será más fácil encontrar el origen de la infección, será más rápido.

Solté un gran suspiro asintiendo en silencio. _"Será la última vez, de todos modos"._ Cerré mis ojos, intentando olvidar el hecho de que el bisturí comenzaba a abrir mi piel para poder concentrarme en lo que Dekapan me había pedido.

 _"Es amable…Un maldito hipócrita que pretende ser generoso y quiere ayudar a todos a pesar de que en verdad no lo desea hacer."_ Mis dedos agarraron fuertemente el borde de la camilla, sintiendo cada uno de los cortes sobre su piel. _"Su sonrisa estúpida junto con su dolorosa personalidad…no podría admitir jamás que en realidad lo encuentro atractivo cuando se pone su chaqueta de cuero"_

 _"En las madrugadas, cuando me abraza para confortarme y ahuyentar las pesadillas. En las mañanas, cuando me da los buenos días con su tonta sonrisa. En las tardes, cuando el sol ilumina su piel y se refleja en sus lentes oscuros. En las noches, cuando es el primero en dormirse aun cuando las luces siguen encendidas"_

 _"Todo, todo el tiempo él solo logra enamorarme más y más"._

Solté un grito de dolor cuando Dekapan cortó alguna parte de mi interior. Ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos y el dolor era inaguantable. En mi boca aun podía distinguir el sabor de las flores subiendo por mi garganta seca.

 _"Cuando me escucha, cuando me habla, cuando me protege o cuando simplemente está a mi lado. Él jamás me ha dicho cosas como que esté decepcionado de mí, que esté cansado, irritado o enfadado conmigo"_

 _"No importa cuántas veces lo golpeé e insulte…él sigue creyendo en mi"_

Sentí un par de manos sostenerme de uno de los brazos, tal vez intentando detener mis bruscos movimientos.

Mis pestañas estaban húmedas, soltando lágrimas de frustración y dolor, tantas emociones, así de intensas, por las que estaba pasando, resultaban demasiado para poder diferenciar mis pensamientos de la realidad.

 _"Es torpe, es estúpido, un nini de mierda sin futuro. Un llorón que solamente se hace el fuerte."_

 _"Siempre al pendiente de nosotros, preocupado y metido en su papel de hermano mayor"_

-Bas…ta- mi voz salió rota. Eran segundos breves pero eternos. Mi mente comenzaba a nublarse, únicamente con la capacidad de pensar en Karamatsu.

 _"Le quiero. Le quiero tanto…que duele"_ recordé su rostro de confusión e incomodidad cuando le dije mis sentimientos. Recordé su alivió al creer que todo se trataba de una broma. Su expresión cuando creyó que estaba resfriado.

 _"Cada expresión, cada gesto…su voz, su forma de respirar. Todo. Amo absolutamente todo de Karamatsu"_

-Ya casi terminamos, dassu- alcancé a escuchar la voz de Dekapan, como si fuera un eco lejano.

 _"Lo siento, Ichimatsu"_ Ah… pero era sencillamente imposible. Porque, por mucho que yo lo amara…él jamás podría corresponderme. _"Lo siento"._

Todo se puso como si fuera en cámara lenta. Entreabrí mis ojos, cansado y fatigado. Alcancé escuchar un goteo continuo. _"Probablemente mi sangre…"_

 _"¿Ichimatsu-kun?"_ me preguntó el señor con una cara de preocupación.

Mis ojos se cerraron nuevamente antes de caer nuevamente en la penumbra.

Pude volver a respirar.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_. Cuando desperté, mi cuerpo descansaba sobre la espalda de alguien más. Me trasladaban con pasos continuos pero sin prisas, como si estuviera siendo cuidadoso. _"¿Quién es?"_. Me sentía pesado, tan pesado que ni siquiera podía hacer el esfuerzo de descubrir la identidad de quien me cargaba.

Tal vez debido a mis quejidos, el chico se percató que había recuperado el conocimiento.

-¿Ichimatsu? ¿Estas despierto?

 _"Esa voz…yo la conozco"._

-¡Ah! - Suspiró.- ¡Estaba preocupado! Dekapan llamó a casa en la tarde diciendo que habías tenido un accidente con un auto, pero afortunadamente te había tratado.- Karamatsu giró levemente su rostro mientras me hablaba. Sus brazos alzaron levemente mi cuerpo para acomodarme mejor sobre el suyo y poder seguir caminando.- Yo era el único en casa así que vine por ti. Al parecer, con que descanses en casa podrás componerte.

 _"No siento nada…"._ Me sentía tan vacío. Mi corazón no latía fuerte ni rápido, mi cuerpo no temblaba de la emoción ni tampoco sentía la necesidad de toser o vomitar. Era un vacío difícil de explicar pero que al mismo tiempo me transmitía una eterna calma, como si me hubiera liberado de una pesada carga.

-Ya casi llegamos. Los demás han de estar preocupados por nosotros.- Asentí levemente, dejando descansar mi barbilla cerca de su nuca.

A pesar de saber que lo sentía, no puedo recordar cómo era cuando estaba enamorado de Karamatsu. Ahora lo veo como algo tan lejano que no puedo creer que cosas tan pequeñas como estar a su lado hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

 _"El yo de ayer hubiera muerto de felicidad por el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de él"._ Respiré su aroma.

No. Ya no era capaz de sentir.

 **FIN.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Tantas emociones dentro de mí que no creo poder ser capaz de describir lo emocionada que me siento! Muchas gracias a ustedes por haber leído a **Monik & Bel por haber hecho el ZINE** y dejarme participar en él. Para poder leer los demás asombrosos trabajos de los demás escritores les invito a ir a la página de ellas (no puedo dejar link en FF) ¡hay muchos otros fanfics que seguro serán de su agrado! **Los links del PDF están en un dibujo de Jyushimatsu.**

Ahora, hablando un poco mas del fic…sé que no he escrito algo desde hace meses y, de hecho, éste fic fue escrito dese principios del año pero no podía (ni quería) mostrarlo antes de que saliera la ZINE completa. Es por ello que apenas se los comparto. ¡Muchas gracias por su atención, espero poder leerlos en un futuro no muy lejano! Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Este fue el primero de mis dos fics que participaron. Los invito a leer también el otro que se titula "Barco de papel".


End file.
